


Monster

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Both were close to losing something important.





	Monster

Bony wrists caught in an iron-like hold, Izaya couldn’t get away. Not today. 

Seconds passed. 

Warm breath tickled his skin. Izaya demanded that Shizu-chan let him go, but it sounded more like pleading. His words didn’t seem to reach him anyway.  
It was starting to hurt.

Shizuo could see. But he didn’t care.  
His face was free of all its usual ire. Perhaps better phrased was that his gaze was absent of emotion. There was only cold nothingness that Izaya was staring into.

It scared him.

But Shizuo was past caring.

  
  
He felt like a doll. Undressed and still.  
Being played with. Being broken.

Shizuo appeared to be hiding behind his bangs.  
He panted in the heat.

Both were close to losing something important.

  
  
He watched silently.   
The pale, lanky wrist, now with a memory, was released.  

 

Dollhood is entered in the wake of what's been lost. 

With a stained cheek, the beast smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the last few pages of doujin, except I don't know what the doujin said (or what it was about for that matter) as I don't know Japanese. But I think it was pretty obvious. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
